


Isaac's visit

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [30]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Isaac May spends a pleasant afternoon with his dear grandpa and grandma. (set in the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes")
Relationships: Brian May & Isaac May (OC), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Isaac May (OC)
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Isaac's visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's eyes

I ended up being interrupted from my chores with a sweet sound of laughter coming from the room. I recognized that it was two people I loved so much, my husband and grandson.

Isaac was already five years old and we took advantage that he had no class that day to ask Rory and Jimmy that we could spend the day with him. My daughter-in-law had been a little reluctant to accept, and we scared our son with my idea.

"Well, Aunt Chrissie, I also thought about spending the day with my little one" Rory confessed to us her plans "I missed him too."

"But it's just one day, Rory," Brian tried. "At night we give Zac back to you."

"I know so, Uncle Bri," she agreed with that.

"Rory, I understand you, I miss Zac too, but we always let my parents take care of him" Jimmy understood his wife's side and our side - it's just a day and at night, we get him, that's fine, to all of us?"

"Yes, Jim, you're right, that's fine," Rory agreed, "we will get Isaac later."

So my daughter-in-law gave my little grandson a hug, Jimmy did the same, and Isaac lay on my lap while we waved to his parents.

Brian, as I suspected, had all the plans of the day in mind. He let Isaac choose his breakfast, my little grandson had the common sense to eat well, but taking the time to sip his favorite grape jelly. While my husband took care of cleaning it, I was busy packing Isaac's clothes, making the last preparations before the trip we were going to make.

It was Bri's idea to take Isaac to the Save Me headquarters in Surray so he could see the place for the first time and the animals up close.

"I just packed everything up," I announced to both of them, going into the living room. "So shall we go, my boys?"

"Grandpa's not a boy, Grandma," Isaac corrected me, laughing. "He's a big guy."

"It's just my way of speaking, my love " I smiled, finding him cute "grandpa and great uncles will always be boys to me."

"I think I get it," Isaac answered and I found him cute.

I closed the house while Brian and Isaac went to the car, taking their seats. This time my husband thought I'd better drive, so I sat behind the wheel, driving us to our destination. For a moment, Isaac was distracted looking out the window, as he was with his head up, I deduced that he was looking at the sky, more precisely, the clouds.

"You see something interesting, Zac?" I asked him and my boy got distracted before he paid attention to me.

"Oh the clouds form figures, Grandma" he told me "just can't tell what shapes are, the car drives too fast and I can't see."

"Oh, did you want to watch the sky then?" his grandfather commented "I like to do that too."

"I do, Grandpa." Isaac looked at him.

"I know a place on the farm where we can do this," Brian said, "I promise I'll show you when we get there."

"But we'll see the animals too, won't we?" Isaac wanted to be sure.

"Yes, of course we are," his grandfather assured him. "I want to show you everything."

"Okay." My grandson nodded and smiled with satisfaction.

We rode a little further until we saw the headquarters, it was a one-story building, like a big house, and there were many volunteers and professionals taking care of everything and animals in need. All around could be seen the woods that surrounded the place, where the generally cared for and rescued animals were generally released.

Anne was already waiting for us, but was surprised when she saw our little guest.

"Hi, good morning," she said to Isaac, bending down to him. "How are you? I am Anne."

"Hi Anne," Isaac replied with a smile, he wasn't shy like his father used to be at this age.

"My love, say your name to Anne," I instruct him.

"My name is Isaac" he did as I asked "Isaac May."

"Then Dr. and Mrs. May are your grandparents?" Anne asked, waiting for his answer.

"A lot of people call them that, but their names are Brian and Chrissie," Isaac corrected her gently, "but I call them Grandpa and Grandma."

"Oh, I see." Anne nodded and turned back to us. "He's cute."

"Yes, and very smart," I added.

"We thought it would be a good day for Zac to meet Save Me," Brian explained Isaac's visit.

"Sure," Anne agreed, "he'll love everything around here."

By the way, we wasted no time in showing him the animals that were recovering. Anne explained to us each one's case while Isaac paid attention to them.

"It's very sad, isn't it, Grandma?" he turned to me "even the animals get sick."

"Yeah, everyone can get sick, but we have the doctors and the animals have good vets," I explained, moved by his compassion, "and we take care of them here too."

"I saw it! "Isaac perked up. "Anne showed me everything, but out there, there's more animals, isn't there? And grandpa said of a place to see the clouds, we can go now, please grandma?"

"Okay, we just need to ask your grandpa where this place is," I agreed with him, but I didn't know where Brian was talking about.

I found my husband at the edge of the woods, watching closely, completely lost in his little world, the state that defined Brian perfectly. Isaac and I walked over to him, my grandson holding my hand, curious to see what his grandfather was seeing.

"Are we interrupting?" I told Bri jokingly and he smiled at us.

"No, you're not," he clarified. "I saw a movement around here and had to see what it was, could be a local resident wanting to say hi."

"Oh really? But by the way, has she or he already left?" I approached, trying to figure out what my husband had discovered.

"Actually, they just went a little further, look, my love," Brian told me and instructed me to look where he pointed.

There was a fox at the top of one of the trees, as curious and attentive to us as we were to her.

"Oh ..." Isaac spotted her and admired her "it's very beautiful ..."

"Yes, isn't it?" Brian smiled looking at our grandson.

"How did she get up there?" My little one was intrigued.

"Well, she can climb with the same skill as a kitten," Brian explained.

"Ah ..." was enough for Isaac to understand.

We watched the fox a little longer, until our necks complained of the pain of staring up too long. That's when I remembered why we went after Brian.

"Zac wanted to know where that place you said you can see the clouds, Bri," I told him and his face lit up.

"Ah yes! Come with me, my boy" Brian called him excited, risking a little run, but I saw him moan a little.

"Brian, your knee, be careful!" I warned him, worried.

"It's okay, I just got tired too fast." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek, reassuring me that everything was fine.

"Where is it, Grandpa?" Isaac turned to him "just show me and I'll guide you there."

"Okay, Zac" Brian laughed softly "thanks for taking care of me."

We went along with Brian and finally got to where he wanted to take us, under a leafy tree that formed a big shadow. There was a place between the empty branches, like a hole. I figured that was where you could see the clouds perfectly.

Isaac sat unceremoniously on the floor, looking up, but then decided it was best to lie on the floor. I hoped Rory wouldn't fight him over dirty clothes. I decided to sit on the floor to support his little head, so he snuggled under my lap, watching the clouds.

"You really are a little May ..." I murmured to him, stroking his hair "just like your grandfather ..."

"Because we want to watch the sky? That's a fair comparison,” Brian replied, laughing softly.

Isaac talked about what he thought of each cloud, what shape they were, until he got tired. There was a moment of silence between us, and I felt thrilled and impressed. Since I met Brian, we had shared moments like this, under a tree, watching the sky, just the both of us, with our children and now with our little grandson. I had seen so much in this lot of time and so much had changed, but the love that united our family was ever present.

"'Cos I have seen many worlds, for what it's worth. But I'll never see again the planet earth, my earth" I ended up singing, breaking the silence a little.

"Wow ... That one is very old" my husband commented on the song.

"Yeah, but it's one of my favorite from Smile, I can't forget it," I replied with a smile.

"Cos I have seen many worlds, for what it's worth" Isaac started humming to our surprise "But I'll never see again the planet earth, my earth".

"Zac" I called my grandson, finding him the most adorable thing in the world "did you learn to sing this song now?"

"No, I already knew it!" He corrected me, gladly "I've heard you singing many times ..."

"Oh ..." I answered surprised, while Brian laughed "this happens a lot."

"Do our children and our grandson know the band's songs because you sing them so much?" Brian said aloud what he was thinking, with a satisfied smile "yes, it happens a lot."

"What can I do?" I answered "you are really talented and your songs always stay in my head, reminding me of you!"

"Thanks, Chrissie," my husband said gratefully, "that's very beautiful."

He kissed my cheek and then leaned close to Isaac, watching the clouds with him. And I, I admired them, my two loved ones, on that pleasant afternoon in Surray.


End file.
